After the lighthouses
by wolfofsummerbreeze
Summary: A sequal for Azusasan's At the lighthouse. Sugarly cute. IsaacxSaturos, slash, shounenai, yaoi, or whatever you call it.


This is a sequel to a work by Azusasan called 'At the lighthouse' and I have no claim to the characters.. sadly.

Saturos: Sadly for you.

00! 'glomps'

Saturos: Get It OFF!

Yay muses!

Saturos: The story can start any time now…..

(chptstart)

Oh Iris…. and all the other summons that took us ages to get. It's finally done! It took us three weeks but we finally did it! I never knew three weeks could seem so long.

I hurt. Every muscle in my legs and my arms and torso and my brain hurts. So it's reasonable to say I have a reason to collapse in the first chair I see after walking in to my new home.

Yes, that's right. _My_ new home. ALL MINE! I could giggle at the thought if I wasn't soo tired…

Ow… my butt is starting to hurt. Note to self: get lover who can give good massages _anywhere._ I don't care about anything else. It could be Karst for all I care just as long as she gives good massages.

….

Damn. Some one just knocked on the door… the door of _my_ new house. Muahahaha! Ow! Some advice; never _ever_ build a town by an active volcano _or_ a mountain upon where the stone of sages, or whatever you call it, rests. Just don't. Bad things will happen.

Oh, yeah the door again. I try to say come in but seeing as I even lack the energy to move my head from the conveniently placed table it's more of a mumble.

New doors creak… should fix that. Later, of course.

"Well, well. How the mighty have fallen." …I know that voice. I.. I killed it's owner.

"Not bad for a house made in three weeks." Apparently I did not, and he's still as sarcastically evil as ever. I bet just as sexy. AHH! No! Bad, bad Isaac! He doesn't like you! He only seduced you to kill you no matter how good it felt… and how unsuccessful _that _plan was.

I'm hallucinating. This is just another of my dreams about him, I know it is. I'll just wake up and have a dent in my forehead from where I slept an-

"Isaac? You okay?" I should answer. It won't hurt, I mean it _is _a dream after all.

"Never better." Ooo. Taste the sarcasm. Wait, when did our roles switch? Gosh, that sounded dirty.

"Uh huh…" Oh shut up! I haven't seen you working your a-aahhhhhhh! Ohhhhh! Hmmm…. Massage… I'm moaning in pleasure. Damn. Oh! A little.. ohhh.. ah, ah! Ahhh… that last one almost hurt.

Hurt. My eyes are wide open as I jolt upright, his hands leaving my shoulders.

"Sa-saturos? A-are you…" Stupid stuttering! I need to know if I'm not dreaming! If he's-

"Real? I believe so." I can _hear_ the smirk as I stand up and turn around.

There he is. Clad in one torn up cloak and his battered armor and emitting an air of sexiness. Did I just- no, I'm stopping right there.

But still. There he is in the middle of my kitchen, just, just _standing_ there like I _didn't_ try, and almost succeeded in, killing him the last time I saw him. And he's _smiling. Of all the-_ Oh Sol and Luna, he's alive! I- I think he's alive.

I don't know. Maybe I am hallucinating. I want to touch him. I want to make sure he's real. I tentatively reach up and touch his cheek. It's warm. I close my eyes to hold back the tears.

Another warmth. He's reached up and put his hand on mine and, ever so slightly leaning into it. Why? Why did he come back?

I take one look, that's all I needed, one look in his eyes, eyes that entrance me. That one look tells me why. Me. I'm his reason. I don't know _why_ I'm his reason, but I am.

Dear lords. It looks like he's been through hell. Been through hell for me. You.. you shouldn't have. I'm not worth it. Am I? I don't know. I don't care.

I throw myself at you. You weren't expecting that seeing as we're both now sprawled upon the floor. My arms encircle your neck as yours do my waist. I bury my head in your shoulder.

I've missed you. I've missed your smell. I've missed your taste, even though I've only had those once.. I've missed the way you glare and the way you smirk. I'm in love. Trust it to me to fall for a crazy Proxian. A crazy Proxian I thought for dead,… for dead by my hand.

"You're alive."

"I never died."

"How?" I look into his eyes. " I thought… I thought I…." He smiles. It's sad and reassuring. It's almost hard to believe that gesture came from the person I'm laying on.

"I was saved by you, or at least that's what the forsaken rock eye said." I chuckle, tears in my eyes.

"I'm glad your back." I shut my mouth and blush promptly after that came out of it.

"I could tell." Oooo the sarcasm. I glare at him. I have no idea how I manage it given my position.. but I do. He laughs. I think I can die happy. Once I kill the butterflies in my stomach that just decided to pop up. I like his laugh. Okay, that was the understatement of the century. I love it, along with everything else about him.

"Why did you come here? To me?" I want to know. I need to know.

He gazes at me. I feel like he can read into my soul with those eyes of his, his blood colored eyes that I love.

"Isn't it obvious?" I slowly shake my head no. He leans up until his breath is ghosting along my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "I missed you."

Wow heaven looks just like my new house. Wait.. I still hurt from building it. Damn… er… I mean yay… I'm not dead.

Wait… did he just. Lips. Warm lips. Warm Proxian lips. Warm sexy Proxian lips... and they're kissing me. I think I might die. No wait, it's better here. Here where he is. Since when was I so romantic? Oh well, it's nice so I don't care. Nice being extremely pleasing.

I'm still shocked when he pulls away. My eyes open. I don't remember them closing. I need to speak. I need to speak so he'll know I want him. I don't want him to leave ever again.

"Wow." Very intelligent genius! Okay, let's face it. My brain is mush.

"Do that again." Not much improvement in that sentence. Way to go Isaac, he'll so fall for you if you keep acting like thi- Mmmm lips. Damn! Too soon to pull away! Grrrr.

"Damn tease." And as this leaves my lips I can tell he's amused by my last three sentences. He laughs a bit more and sits us up, me wrapping my legs around his waist. His fingers are in my hair now, pulling our foreheads together.

"I love you, Isaac."

…

…

My heart stopped. It was only a couple of seconds but still. I'm staring at him. I surge foreword catching our lips in a passionate kiss. As we pull apart, a bit out of breath, I add;

"Love.. you.. too… Saturos." He smiles. I guess it's now _our _house.

Once we recover our breath he speaks up.

"Love?" I could listen to that voice all day.

"MmmHmm?" Came my ingenious reply.

"I want my wallet back." Oh shit.

"And tonight will be payback for leaving me with that tab." I'm debating on weather that's good or bad.

"Ummm" I really need better answers.

(chptfin)

Have I blinded you with its sugary cuteness?

Satty: …. There is no way in hell that would actually happen if you went by canon..

Canon sucks.. it killed you. You should be happy I made you live again.

Satty: And use me for your fantasies.

You know you like them.

Satty: ………….

You like the chance to be near Isaac.

Satty: 'blushes red' Wha? There is no wa-!

Isaac: Saturos! There you are! Bastard I've been looking for you! We have another appointment with a gs fic writer in 20 min. Hurry up dammit! (Isaac get's cranky without his coffee in the morning)

Satty: 'red tinge still staining his cheeks' uh, just a sec….

Isaac: 'raises an eyebrow' kay… 'leaves'

So why did you go all blushie?

Satty: 'tinge ish light pink' shut up. (rawr)

R&R ppl. r&r..


End file.
